This invention relates to an all weather, all terrain, amphibious, motorized, tracked vehicle for riding and operation by one or a small number of persons.
Up until the present time vehicles of this general type for use over rough terrain have required some form of transformation from summer to winter conditions or to be usable only on bare ground or only on snow. Furthermore, such vehicles, if at all amphibious have not been provided with means to climb steep banks such as may be encountered while getting up from a lake or river. Furthermore such vehicles have been known to have maneuverability problems under certain conditions such as, for example, turning around on a narrow path. Some such vehicles because of their weight or size or both, have usually required either a separate trailer or a special vehicle such as a truck to transport them over highways. Some such vehicles have had stability problems in certain rough terrain conditions.
Known prior patents describing vehicles of a somewhat similar nature are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,913 issued Nov. 24, 1964 to W. H. Hubert
U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,717 issued July 23, 1970 to R. C. Coons
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,746 issued Feb. 1, 1972 to L. A. Gostowski
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,031 issued Oct. 14, 1975 to L. Goulet
It will be seen that none of these patents describe rough terrain vehicles that have much relationship to that to be described in the present application. They are concerned with motor cycle or scooter vehicles that require conversion or adaptation to make them into snowmobile or rough terrain type devices.